


A Fresh World

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: Power Games [12]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Magic, Pegging, Pregnancy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Truth or Dare, Uncle/Niece Incest, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: With the battle of the millennia over and won, people head home, see family and plan for a future that will be very different from the one they grew up in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> STA refers to an Aristal style version of Super Thoughts and Actions from GreatSexGames.com

"It's just for a day or two, love," Zach reassured Eretha as the cab dropped them off at the large home of his parents, their kits looking around as they climbed out. "Everything's going to be fine, and Jake's promised to take us back as soon as we can ... but I had to pay them a visit, after all this time."

"Were they angry with you?" Sunstalker, their oldest son at nearly twelve, asked.

"They were about the only ones who weren't," Zach admitted. "But since everybody else was, I haven't been able to visit them for a long time, since before you were all born."

"But you've been back before," Touches-the-Dawn, his youngest, pointed out.

"It's complicated," Zach sighed. "I'll try to explain it later on, okay?"

"Yes, father," Sunstalker answered for the three of them.

"Hello, son," An older shekat with creamy tan and white fur opened the door and stepped out to hug him. "It's _so_ good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Mom," he smiled, hugging her back tightly before he stepped back. "This is my wife, Eretha, and our kits, Sunstalker, Bright Dawn, and Touches-the-Dawn," he explained with a smile, stepping out of the way to let them through.

"Greetings, Tammy Tanner, mother of my husband," Eretha bowed to the elder shekat.

"Well, she's certainly polite," an orange-furred tabby tom chuckled as he walked up behind Tammy.

"You learn to expect it with Karalanol," Zach smiled. "Was sis able to come over too?"

"You better believe it, Mr. trouble magnet!" a cheerful female voice piped up from further inside. "Just helping dads with the meal."

"Hey, I didn't attract this last batch of trouble!" He laughed as they all walked inside. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back any sooner," he told his mother and sire as they gathered in the front room. "And I'm _really_ sorry about the conditions I ended up leaving under."

"You did what you needed to," Tammy kissed him on the cheek. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Does this mean you'll come home at least once a decade or so?" Jed Medsen-Tanner, Zach's sire, asked.

"Maybe even a bit more often, if I have the time and opportunity," he chuckled. "Now that I'm not just the MKU Werewolf anymore, I ought to be able to occasionally show my face around town."

"Good," Vince Morrone-Tanner, Tammy's second mate, grinned as he brought in a platter with three roasted and stuffed game birds on it. "Maybe you'll convince Carol that a family isn't such a bad thing."

"Oh come on, Dad," she rolled her eyes expressively. "I'm not even thirty yet. I have decades before it's an issue."

"Besides, you're not one to talk," Tammy winked, kissing Vince's cheek. "Considering you've been keeping _us_ from having a third kit for how long now?" She teased.

"We have two," he countered with a kiss. "Someone has to watch out for the planet's population crisis."

"Which is why I'm not worrying about having kits yet," Carol winked.

"This has been a regular discussion since _well_ before I left," Zach told his wife quietly, kissing her cheek as they sat down to relax. "So, how have things been going with your job at MKC Bio?" He asked Carol.

"My passcard still works," she chuckled. "It's still linework, but it pays the bills. I saw you finally published."

"Finally understood enough to make the book worthwhile," he chuckled. "And managed to find a publisher who'd take it. You guys read it yet?" He asked them curiously.

"I have, though I have to admit parts did go over my head," Carol said. "I don't have quite enough background to follow all of it."

"Unlike your sire," Jed chuckled. "I thought it was well-written."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I was angling for something that laymen could read, up to the point where it could be used as an introductory text in college. Kind of an introduction to the Karalanol."

"I'd say you accomplished that," his mother smiled and assisted in dishing out the meal.

"That took you twenty years to write?" Carol giggled.

"I _was_ doing one or two other things while I was there," he chuckled, rubbing Eretha's arm lightly.

"A husband has little free time," she said shyly, as if it was her fault. "He had to hunt for all of us, protect the tribe and train our sons."

"And find and court one of the prettiest women in the camp," he smiled, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Carol deadpanned.

"She helped him grow up," Zach replied. "So did living among the Karalanol."

"Well, it looks like you've done well there," Tammy smiled. "Are you going to be coming back to the city long-term, or just for the occasional visit?" She asked, glancing to see Eretha's reaction. She had a feeling that Zach's wife wouldn't object in front of them, but she wanted to get a feel for it all the same.

"Won't you live with us instead?" Sunstalker asked. "Father and I bring in enough meat for everyone."

"I'd be skinned if I said yes," he chuckled, his words making all three of his kits relax. "Besides, the city's nice, but I don't think I'd be able to adapt to it all over again unless I _had_ to."

"I doubt you ever will," Jed said. "By the time you're too old to do the providing, you'll have great grandkits in their prime to do it for you."

"It is the Karalanol way," Zach nodded. "Though I'm not sure I'll be that fit for that long. It's not the easiest of lives, though I've got a head start on a lot of the others in the camp thanks to growing up with modern medicine."

"And a penalty for having grown up with modern food sciences," Jed chuckled. "And thank you for the offer, but we're a little too fond of some of our conveniences around here," he told Sunstalker with a smile. "Besides, we provide pretty well for ourselves as it is."

"You can still visit for a few days," Eretha spoke up meekly. "Jake and others do, like we have come to visit you."

"They're a weekly plane between here and several major Karalanol camps," Zach added. "Most folks ride horses or lizards to their home camp, but a vehicle can be arranged easily enough with a bit of warning."

"We'll keep it in mind," Tammy smiled.

"Eretha? Could you come help me in the kitchen? I could use an extra pair of hands helping with the drinks," Carol said as she stood.

"Of course," the red on cream tabby stood smoothly even as Zach shot his sister a look that said she was being quite rude.

"It would mean we could see each other more than once every few years when I can manage the trip," Zach continued. "I'd love to have you there for the adulthood ceremonies of your grandkits."

"I'll make it at least," Jed promised. "They're my blood after all."

"Thanks, sire," Zach smiled warmly at him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Carol closed the door and turned to Eretha. "Are you handling things all right?" She asked quietly once they were alone. "Don't worry about offending me, I'm sure I've heard much, much worse said about my family than that they're a little pushy in the wrong direction," she smiled.

"I do not understand," Eretha said, honestly confused by the question.

"You seemed a little uncomfortable, that's all," Carol explained. "I just wanted to be sure that if there was anything we should avoid, topic-wise, somebody knows to steer the conversation away from it. Zach doesn't always think about whether or not the people around him would rather stay home, I'm afraid," she chuckled.

"Have you ever visited your mate's parents for the first time?" she asked softly.

"I haven't really had a full mate yet, but I think I know what you mean," Carol admitted. "You're nervous about our folks?"

"It is unsettling to be here, to not know his kin after we have been married this long," Eretha tried to explain. "You said you read his book. Karalanol wives are not as bold as you are here."

"I kinda picked up on that," she nodded. "You're worried Mom and Dads might object to your marriage if they don't approve of you?"

"Yes," Eretha admitted. "It is not unknown for parents to break a marriage they don't like."

"Hon, after seeing Zach and how he's handled living out there, I think Mom would _skin_ either of them if they tried to break you two up," Carol giggled. "Seriously, they wouldn't get in the way of a relationship that's so obviously good for him ... especially not if you don't mind them seeing their grandkits sometimes."

"How could I mind?" Eretha was honestly shocked. "You were always welcome in our tent, and always will be. I am sure now that he knows it is safe, Zach will return most years, and we will come with him."

"That's good to hear. I didn't think you'd try to stop them, I just figured I'd mention it ... it may not be expected for you, but for us, we try not to be the in-laws from Hell," she smiled. "We'd certainly give you warning, and usually expect that if it was in the way somebody would mention it ... Zach probably would, but just so you know too."

"Thank you," Eretha bowed her head. "It would be best to plan any visit with Zach. He is often gone for two or three weeks on hunting trips. It would be sad to go to the trouble of visiting only to have him gone."

"See? Right there, a good reason for us to call ahead," Carol smiled. "If it'll make you feel any better, just go ahead and ask them if they approve. Knowing my folks, and Zach, none of them are probably even thinking about whether or not that would be a concern of yours, because they all know it's not a question they have to think about."

"Do you think they like me?" Eretha asked nervously.

"I'm sure they do ... more than most of my boyfriends," Carol promised with a low chuckle. "You'd know by now if they didn't."

"Thank you," she smiled and relaxed some. "What don't they like about your choices?"

"Oh, mostly that I've got a bad habit of going for looks over common sense," Carol giggled. "I might work at the Biochemical plant, but most of my dates have been would-be-musicians and other leeches ... one of these days I'll find one who's actually got the spine to work for what he wants, but so far I haven't been all that lucky. I usually catch on after a few months, before they've gotten too much out of me, so we have a good time and that's most of it."

"I have a cousin who might suit your taste and your parents," she suggested quietly. "He is a Shaeshea, a keeper of history and singer of songs."

"Maybe I'll meet him when we visit some time, but I wouldn't worry about it," Carol smiled. "So, ready to go back out?" She asked, handing her a pitcher of juice for the kits.

"Of course," she nodded, her fluffy tail swishing as they entered the dinning room again.

"Sorry to take so long," Carol said easily as they walked out. "A little talk with the sister-in-law before we came out, that's all," she winked teasingly at Zach.

"Pictures had better not have been involved," he groaned.

"Nothing could dim my view of you, husband," Eretha kissed his cheek before refilling juice glasses.

"Besides, you know I'd let Mom handle those," Carol giggled. "I've got better stories than that."

"Really?" Touches-the-Sky giggled at the thought.

"Now, now, we do not want to make this the last time we visit the city," Eretha admonished their youngest son.

"Probably just as well," Carol giggled. "So, why don't you tell us what you've been up to, besides the book?"

"Yeah!" Sunstalker cheered. "Tell them about the buffalo hunt you took me on."

"All right," Zach chuckled, relaxing as he sorted out the story, and how to tell it, in his head. "It wasn't the first hunting trip I'd taken him on, but it was the first when we were hunting anything bigger than either of us," he started to explain, filling out the story as they all relaxed to catch up and eat their dinner, settling down as a family for the first time in far, far too long.

* * *

"Where am I?" Night Raven opened hir eyes, hir memories blank but hir mind full of the basic information of life; dozens of languages, economics, politics, sex ... a lifetime of knowledge and not a single memory to go with it, and somehow shi just couldn't find a problem with it.

"You're home," Rock told hir, offering hir a set of clothes. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think," shi said, a touch uncertain. "I don't remember much."

"That's expected," he nodded. "You've been sick ... we used a magical means to help heal you, but it wiped most of your memories." Close enough to the truth without explaining the nastiest parts.

"Oh," shi murmured, sitting up and getting dressed. "Will I ever remember?"

"It's hard to be sure," Rock said apologetically. "We'll help you learn how to get along though. Do you remember your name?"

Shi paused, double-checking what shi thought the answer was. "Night Raven?"

"That's right," he nodded. "Your father's here," he said, nodding towards Jake. "He's been worried about you."

"Jake?" shi looked at the lean cinnamon tom, who smiled at her with relief.

"Yes," he nodded. "Do you remember your younger siblings?"

"I ... do remember them, but not well," she admitted. "Maybe if I saw them I'd remember them better."

"They are prepared for you to not know them," Jake assured hir. "It's not something to worry about. Do you feel like eating something?"

"Yes," shi nodded. "Feels like I haven't eaten in days," shi admitted, looking around the room she was in. "This isn't how the whole house looks, is it?" Shi asked, noting the dark surroundings.

"No," Rock smiled at hir and offered hir a hand up. "Why don't we go upstairs and fix you breakfast?"

Shi accepted it and followed them. "You are not my sire?"

"That is true, like many of our kits," Rock nodded. "Jake is dame or sire to all our kits, while I am sire to only a few."

"I inherited being a herm from you then?" Shi asked, looking back at Jake.

"You didn't inherit it from either of your parents," Jake said. "It happens sometimes, though I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with me. A male Champion of Bastet is something of an oddity. You are fertile as both tom and shekat."

"Okay," she nodded. "Is my mother around?"

"No, she went her own way," Jake shook his head. "I don't keep track of many of the shekats I've had kits with."

"Okay," she nodded. "I ... kind of remember something about her, but not much," she admitted. "So I guess she probably wasn't much of a part of my life anyways." They started up the stairs, the sounds of the kittens above them.

"Her name was Arba," Jake said. "I honestly don't know much else about her, though she was lovely and regretted not being able to be here for you."

"Maybe I'll be able to look her up some time," Night Raven mused. "Is there anybody else I should know about? Boyfriends or girlfriends I don't remember?"

"No one you've told us about," Jake smiled at hir. "And given we were just starting a two or more year world tour when we had to return, anyone you were seeing that we didn't know about isn't expecting to see you for a long time."

All right," shi nodded, smiling and trying to straighten hirself out as the door opened and the sounds of kits started hurrying towards the door.

"Hi, Night Raven," one of them greeted hir. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, um ... sorry," shi blushed deeply. "I don't remember much, especially names."

"I'm Willow," the young woman offered. "We'll introduce you to everybody again when we get the chance; Dads warned us that it might happen." She leaned up and kissed hir cheek lightly. "We're just glad you're feeling better."

"I am to," shi smiled in return as she looked over the group of ten eleven year olds. "Are there any kits between us?"

"Not in this branch of the family," an older voice chuckled. A woman about her age walked in, closing up a book. "I'm Keeu. The other kits between your age and theirs are from my side of the family, so to speak. My parents' kits are practically kin to Jake and Rock's, myself excluded."

"Because she wanted to be mate, not kit," Kaylinn piped up. "She _was_ our sister until a few months ago."

"Still is mine," Willow added.

"Shush," Keeu chuckled. "It's a kind of long story, really."

"It seems like there will be many before I know all of my close relatives," Night Raven smiled weakly. "Would you tell me over ... " shi glanced around, looking for a window or clock to judge to hour.

"Dinner," Keeu offered. "Certainly; why don't we go get started." She nodded towards the dining room, then turned to lead the way.

"That sounds good," shi smiled back. "Who are Chance and Midnight?" I know they are close, but I can't place them."

"My mother and father," Keeu explained. "Chance is Rock's cousin and Jake's partner in the Enforcers. Midnight is somewhere between Jake's best friend and older sister."

"Friend by blood, but she all but raised me despite only being a year and some older," Jake elaborated. "All the kits on the property have some genetic relation to the four of us, some more than others."

"It sounds ... complicated," Night Raven mused. "I'll just have to learn it all over again, I guess," shi chuckled a bit. "So ... what's for dinner?"

"It's only complicated when you try to work out who's related to who and how," Rock chuckled. "Day to day life isn't nearly as weird."

"Just try not to date anyone who lives in the compound," Keeu said to several giggles. "My folks will have a fit if it happens again. Have a seat. We'll get dinner on the table," she added and shooed several of the girls into the kitchen to get the food warming in various ovens and stashed in the large refrigerators.

"Thanks," shi smiled, taking a seat and trying to get used to the settling down to a family meal, something that felt distinctly unusual for some reason. It was going to be a strange few months, getting used to things that should be second nature to her. At least she wasn't on her own.

* * *

"Wave Runner?" Abi knocked on the hatch of the Current, surprising the Aquusian inside with her uneasy tone and the timing.

"Just a moment," he called back and quickly initiated dumping the warm seawater he had been lounging in. He had thought that she was busy chatting it up with Jake. He said he was only going to be there for a few hours before moving on to his next stop.

He shifted to the Classic Silver Tabby form before answering the door. "Something wrong?" He asked her, a little water dripping from the ceiling yet.

"Not exactly wrong, but given your culture, something we need to talk about," she said uneasily. "Is it dry enough inside yet?"

"I wouldn't go setting up a laptop or anything, but yeah, it's clear, and you're not about to fall or anything," he said, frowning a bit. "Abi, are you okay?"

"Okay; yes," she smiled a little shakily. "But I'm pregnant, but several of your forms."

"That's ... possible?" He asked, blinking. "You haven't been in heat," he pointed out. "Not when I used a form that was even native to this world."

"I know, I thought we were being careful enough too," she blushed deeply. "Jake said it was a combination of the alter, the blue heat and ... well, my desire. I thought I was long over the motherhood phase, but I guess I'm not. My first litter I didn't bother to tell the sire it took, but that was what we both wanted. I ... I really don't know what you want, or even if you know what would be expected here.

"What would be expected? I'm not worried about the rest of the people out there," he added, wrapping his arms around her. "What would _you_ expect out of a father?"

"I never thought about it," she admitted as they sat down. "I've never expected or had anyone stick around enough to rate the title, whether or not we had kittens. My family hasn't been one who had fathers around very often."

"We'd better think about it pretty fast then," he murmured. "Was Jake able to tell you which forms were the sires? I'm guessing he told you."

"Yes," Abi nodded, accepting his encouraging embrace for an utterly bizarre conversation. "The Mouse, Gryphon, the lizard and one of the humans. He said that if we wanted a couple kits of Aristal blood, he can arrange my heat to start again."

"Uhm, given that kits here are rather higher maintenance than the ones I'm used to, shouldn't four be enough?" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Especially four who'll be as unusual as these."

"Yes, they're plenty," she smiled shyly. "I think he felt obliged to offer to let us have a kit that would look normal."

"There _are_ some ways to cheat around that," Wave Runner pointed out. "Magical options, at least, if not technological ones. Is it important to you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wouldn't have chosen this, but they are here and I will raise them as they are."

"All right," he nodded. "At least out here, we've got some privacy."

"And access to folks who will know now to help with any issues their unique biology creates," she agreed. "Who knows, one or more may even be a shapeshifter."

"It's not that likely," he pointed out. "The Myradi's a device, it doesn't breed. Well ... I don't _think_ it breeds, at any rate."

"And these kits are creatures of magic, most of them genetically impossible. That Mouse has _green_ blood. It's not even iron-based. Anything is possible at this point."

"You've got a point," he murmured. "We'll just have to see, I guess. Not that much else we can do about it right now."

"There are a few things," she leaned forward to kiss him. "It sounded like you're inclined to stay and help raise them?"

"If I'm not carrying them, it's the least I could do," he chuckled lowly. "And I really don't think it'll work the other way around."

"Not without a lot of magic," she smiled. "Forgive me for being surprised you plan on staying. I really thought I was going to be saying goodbye."

"I might not have been planning on more children, but I'm not just going to ditch you because plans have changed," he murmured, kissing her gently. "I like to think I'm better than that."

"It's not a matter of better or not, it's just not expected of a sire here," she tried to explain. "Some do, but most don't, and my family rarely had one around. I really don't know what to do with one."

"Did you have anybody to help you with your other kits?" He asked her with a light nuzzle.

"Not really," she shook her head. "It was just me, though my mother would kittensit sometimes."

"Well, what I'm used to, as a father, is largely keeping an eye on them, making sure they don't get into any real trouble. Some teaching them too, but I'll admit, we didn't really have much to do in the way of feeding and changing our kids."

"That would make it a lot easier to continue my work," she admitted. "My first thought was that I'd have to hire a nanny, but given what they are, that would be hard."

"What if we opened up the parts of Kadath we've already cleared?" He suggested. "I'm sure that Bastet's faithful or ... Mokra's, wasn't it? I'm sure they'd be willing to help."

"Most likely," she smiled. "And you're able to fly after the Gryphon-Kat. I'll have to clear it with Sheira, since she is the owner. There will be a _huge_ fight over being an academic intern for me," she chuckled.

"I happen to know a Jackal priestess of Izaris who might be interested," he chuckled. "She's the one who gave me the Jackal form, during the gender-swap scenario."

"Mmm, she'll definitely be a contender, then. She's not likely to freak out at our children either, I expect."

"Not after that," he chuckled. "We'll have to be careful about it, at any rate, but we've got options ... and some time now. About when should they be born?"

"Jake said the human one would be on time, in about five months. The Mouse probably around that time, and he really wasn't sure about the others. He promised to ask Tae Rema, the Champion of Mokra, for a personal favor so she's come and oversee the pregnancy and delivery. He thinks that she's the best choice of everyone on Aristal to see all five of us through this safely."

"Not Bastet?" He asked curiously. "I'll admit, I'm not really up on why you've got three or four different birth goddesses, but...."

"Mokra is Passion. She's the most adept of the friendly ones to handle an unusual mix," Abi explained, then chuckled. "And we have seven mother or birth goddesses that are recognized world-wide. Between several races and specialization, we've found need for them, or they wouldn't be here.

"Bastet is the Mother of Katkind. Tari is the Mother of Packs and is looked to by the pack-oriented Kantin breeds. Valiece is the Solitary Mother. Foxes, Coyote, Jackal and other more solitary Kantin look to Her. The three Hyena races, who are too matriarchal for most Kantin, look to Queen Sulma. Lamashtu is followed by those who value strength over social acceptability. Bastet's daughter Ayria is the newest on the scene. She has taken over birth from many of the others, so they could focus on motherhood, family and it's role in society. We're likely to see Her take on pregnancy as well in the next couple centuries. One of Her followers will be called when the birth is near, I expect."

"And ... so she's just birth, not motherhood?" Wave Runner asked, his head starting to hurt as he tried keeping it straight.

"Ayria? Yes," she nodded. "It's like the difference between a mother and a midwife."

"That much makes sense, at least. I think I preferred the system back home - having just a handful of deities is a lot simpler."

"Aristal has never been one for simple," she laughed easily. "Just look at our answer for keeping divine peace. We have more races than your homeworld too."

"Very true," he nodded. "So ... any more news for me?" He asked her with a slight chuckle.

"Besides thank you?" she leaned close for a lingering kiss. "No," she gently pushed him back on the bunk. "But why don't we celebrate that we're going to be parents? We can talk about a second litter later."

"Like after we've had the first one," he smirked, kissing her back before they let the rest of the world go about its business.

* * *

"Did you smell anything a little odd about Jake's new daughter?" Chance asked Midnight as they walked over to Jake's house from theirs, Keeu and Night Raven having just come over with the kits to give them the night on their own.

"Yeah, she's a little off, but I'm not sure even he knows her full heritage," she shrugged. "She could be anything."

"Well, if Jake trusts her with the kits, it can't be anything too bad ... guess I'm just a little nervous about that sort of thing, after everything that's happened," he chuckled. "Still a little hard to believe Dark Kat's out of the way."

"I think it'll be a few years before it really sinks in that he's really gone, even with the body that's taking it's world tour as proof," she shivered. "He was a handsome Kat."

"Having seen that cock up close and personal, I don't know that I'd agree with you," Chance shuddered, knocking on Jake's door. "I suppose I know what you mean though. Fucked up on the inside though, I'll bet."

"In the head, I have no doubt," she agreed quickly. "I just meant his face."

"Hay, guys," Rock grinned as he opened the door. "Who wants to play truth or dare after dinner?"

"Now _that_ sounds like old times," Chance laughed as he stepped inside. "How's it goin'?"

"Heady," the buff ocher tabby shook his head. "It's still sinking in what we managed, and we've got a new nearly-grown daughter with no memories to raise."

"Yeah ... what's up with her?" Chance asked curiously. "Nobody's told us all that much about her." They closed the door behind Midnight, and Chance took a look around. "Things got cleaned up pretty well after the party, at least," he chuckled.

"There were plenty of hands to help out," Rock grinned. "Jake's in the kitchen. As for Night Raven ... it's a story we don't have a lot of honestly. She's a shi, and shi doesn't remember much of anything."

" _That's_ what I was smelling!" Chance exclaimed, before realizing what it sounded like. "Sorry, something just seemed a little off, that's all. Where'd you find her on your tour? Somewhere in Tusandrin?"

"Sort of," he hedged. "We found hir during the strike, messed up bad."

"Ugh - no wonder," Chance shuddered. "Stuck with Dark Kat ... glad you got her out of there in one piece."

"Just don't say that around hir, okay?" Rock looked at them seriously. "We did a lot to hir to get hir sane enough to live. I do _not_ want to do that again to hir because someone reminded hir shi used to live with _him_ , okay?"

"I understand," Midnight nodded grimly. "What is your cover story for hir?"

"Hir mother was one of Jake's more casual couplings a while ago, while we were traveling abroad. We stuck around, and brought hir back with us when shi was born, since Jake and I could raise hir better than hir mother. Hir mother's still out there, but we don't know where ... it's all close enough to being the truth to be acceptable," Rock explained.

"At least if she's lost everything between 'born' and 'now,'" Chance agreed.

"Shi has," Rock said. "I'm quite sure the Rite did that much. Shi knows a name or face here and there, but nothing significant."

"Right," Chance nodded. "So, back to having a good time?" He suggested with a grin.

"Definitely," Jake poked his head out of the kitchen. "Have a seat. Dinner's almost ready."

"Sushi and other assorted finger foods," Rock explained as Jake disappeared again. "Been a while since we've had a night like this, hasn't it?"

"Kits do that," Chance chuckled. "You guys heading back out on-tour any time soon, or going to wait a while?"

"We'll probably be here for a couple weeks. After what happened, no one is making a fuss about the delays in arrival," Rock said. "I'm sure we'll be making regular stops at Kadath to check on Dr. Sinnian. She's got quite a litter coming by Wave Runner."

"Isn't Wave Runner one of your alien friends? How'd that happen?" Midnight blinked.

"Yes," Jake picked up the conversation. "They decided to fool around on an alter dedicated to fertility, and added some rather unorthodox blue heat to the mix. She's got four kittens, all of them a different half-alien."

"Now you know why I never try to screw around with fertility magic," Chance said, shaking his head.

"That and you hardly need to," Rock said with a wink for Midnight. "She's always in the mood for more."

"Did Abi _know_ what she was doing?" Midnight asked.

"Yes and no," Jake said as they selected their first piece of sushi. "She knew what the altar was for, and the blue heat, but she hadn't recognized her desire for kits with him that activated the altar or that the blue heat wasn't the standard mix."

"Mrf ... how's _he_ taking the news?" she asked as she let the mix of wasabi and soy soak into the rice.

"Shocked, and thrilled," Jake smiled to himself at the strange scene that had played out. "She's more shocked he wants to raise the kits with her than he was that the kits will happen. Her family doesn't have the tom around very often, so she's still not entirely sure what to do with one around."

"Well, Midnight might be able to give her a tip or two," Chance chuckled. "Here's hoping they both have good luck with them," he said, raising his drink before munching on his sushi.

"They'll have all the help they need," Jake said as he raised his glass in return. "Though events, and Night Raven, have made me wonder if your side of our clan is interested in coming with us on our tour."

"You realize you're talking about packing another dozen or so kits and two adults into your jet?" Chance pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Not to mention the fact that a lot of those kits are probably going to be hitting their first heats during the trip?"

"Cuz', all ten of our daughters probably will be, and only a few of yours," Rock pointed out. "You don't have to come, but think about it. Midnight would be a godsend with Night Raven, and experiencing all those cultures would be as good for your kits as ours."

"I know I can cut a deal with Felina so you can come back to your post, like I'm going to," Jake added. "I have to rebuild the jet anyway. Rebuilding it for more people isn't any harder."

"Well ... what do you think, hon?" Chance asked, looking over at Midnight curiously.

"We'll discuss it," Midnight promised, but went no further. "Some boyfriends and girlfriends are pairings I approve of. Not breaking them up would be complicated, no matter who came or stayed."

"I could see that," Rock agreed. "Actually, on a related note, how's Heather's job going? They might not be thrilled with her taking a sabbatical like that."

"I couldn't ask her to," Midnight said firmly. "I'm not sure if it or her boyfriend are doing more good for her, but I'm not taking her away from either. She worked so hard to get promoted to the build team for next season."

"She's old enough to stay behind though, and visit us when they aren't filming, with or without Jeremy," Chance added, thinking it through. "I'm not sure about Carmin, Pat, Marrat or Aleice though."

"I'm sure Marrat would jump at the chance to see the world like this," Midnight smiled fondly for the oldest mage-in-training of her kits. "Aleice too, I expect."

"Most likely," Rock chuckled. "Carmin ... well, we're done with Traveris, so I wouldn't worry about the biggest problem place for him. Can you believe somebody actually tried snatching Kaycee out there? She held her own pretty well against them too."

"Of all your kits," Chance shook his head. "Somebody had a deathwish going after the fighter of the lot."

"Personally, I'm going to call it good luck on our part," Rock smiled. "She did very well, and helped protect the merchant she was talking with too, so that was a good step towards helping with how well accepted we all were there."

"Mika's tutors are pretty good at the protection racket too," Jake added. "Her kits are prime targets too."

"There's somebody out there who'd fuck around with a Champion's kits?" Chance asked. "Especially one with _her_ connections? What, they don't have any less painful ways to kill yourself?"

"Kidnapping for random is common in a lot of lands," Jake explained. "And yes, there are. That attack was for Dark Kat, but the last one against hers came from Xenquii. It's one of those cultural things we don't have here."

"And I'm glad for it, for one," Chance said, shaking his head. "Anything else interesting come up while you guys have been out that we didn't hear about?"

"Given what you know, probably not a lot," Jake told him. "But we have a cultural primer for each area we visit. We wrote them for our kits, but it's good basics for everyone."

"Won't hurt for _our_ kits to go over it," Midnight pointed out.

"I was wondering mostly about events," Chance chuckled. "So ... how _did_ things go, between Tusandrin and Kadath? How are you guys holding up?"

He did his best to not let on, but Rock and Jake both caught his glance at Rock. He knew that his cousin wasn't used to fights like that one. A brawl was one thing, or coming to his mate's rescue, but mass-battle was a different story.

"I'm holding up fine," Rock promised him. "Honestly, I managed to stay out of the thick of it for the most part, thanks to a solid thwack on the head."

"I'm glad that I've got a couple years already planned out as it sinks in that I've already done my life's work," Jake admitted before taking a piece of sushi. "Not even fifty and the big event is over."

"Jake, don't you _dare_ say it can't get any more interesting," Chance chuckled, taking another piece for himself. "After the last thirty years, I do _not_ want to challenge fate to top it with the next hundred or two!"

"Neither do I, but what _do_ you do when you've killed a _god_ before you're fifty?" he looked at his partner, a bit of how lost he felt showing. "I mean, sure, there is the tour and work as a figurehead, some stuff as a Ghost, but I don't have a goal left."

"I seem to remember you talking about a place that's warm, wet, and relatively secluded after you had a chance to retire?" Rock reminded him with a gentle kiss. "Maybe work on some of your private projects without worrying about making them Enforcer-palatable?"

"That seems like a lifetime ago," Jake admitted as he leaned back. "So much has happened."

"Tell me about it," Rock murmured, leaning over to kiss Jake's cheek. "It feels like a lot longer than it has been, doesn't it?"

"A Hell of a lot longer," Chance agreed. "But it all seems to have worked out in the end, even if it took a roundabout way to do it."

"For someone who wanted nothing more than to be left alone in his workshop, you've come a lot way in a few years," Midnight smiled at Jake.

"You've fulfilled your dreams, I've accepted what I don't have much choice in," Jake shrugged.

"So now you've got a chance to fulfill those dreams," Midnight pointed out. "At least after that litter Bastet wants from you. Like you said ... it's over now, you've _got_ your own life."

"Just a lot less of an idea what to do with it now that it's mine," he actually chuckled, though there wasn't much mirth in the sound. "I never thought about what I'd do if I could choose my fate."

"Oh, don't worry about it too much right now," Rock grinned and pulled Jake over to kiss him face to face, their bodies close. "I've got enough ideas to last you a while, while you think about it," he rumbled playfully, knowing full well how to distract his mate from thinking too much. "I'm sure Keeu can kick in for a couple years worth too."

"There's your next decade," Midnight grinned, teasing him. "Have you met the sires of the litter yet?"

"A couple I know, and would have invited on my own," he actually smiled a bit. "Rock and Kensu Chim are both on the list she presented. I think Hawk Firepoint's a fine choice, though I wouldn't have thought of him. Sheira Thalas too, though it will require some magic. There is Jamre, one of Mika's older sons, and Kousuke. The rest I doubt you'd know of, but Bastet was true to her word. She didn't select anyone I actually object to. I suspect several kits will have two sires instead of the usual one."

"Mmm ... considering some of those toms, I wouldn't blame you if you decided to go with two litters instead of just one," Rock winked. "And I'm not just talking about myself. Sheira's the only fem on the list? Considering we've got the ray that can swap them back and forth, I'd have almost expected them to add more in there, just on principle."

"There is a request for more than one litter, but those are optional," Jake said. "I expect I'll be spending a fair amount of time in the next century as a shekat."

"Well, you make a pretty cute shekat, so I wouldn't worry about that," Chance chuckled. "Besides, you handle kits well whether you're a tom or a shekat, from what I've seen."

"Thanks," Jake smiled shyly with more than a bit of pride visible. "I still think I'm the second mother of this clan, but how can you top Midnight?"

"It's not easy," Chance purred, kissing Midnight lightly before feeding her another piece of sushi. "I suppose there _is_ Bastet, though."

"And I'm enjoying being a father a lot more than I expected," Rock grinned at his blushing mate and claimed a lingering kiss. "I'm looking forward to raising a few litters in a world that doesn't fear Dark Kat."

"Plus all the other advantages our victories will bring," Jake purred deeply. "Storms will be more controlled, war less erratic, knowledge preserved and spread like never before ... it will be an incredible time to be alive. We'll even make it into space, for real. I brought back enough information that Callie can direct MASA in a way that will have far fewer mishaps."

"That'll be cool," Chance grinned. "Was it some sort of magical gimmick, like you thought?"

"If you can call a divine agreement to keep us on one planet a gimmick, yeah," he nodded. "They don't want to deal with the complications of being the rest of the universe's gods in on our system, so it was agreed that they generally stay out, and ours will keep us in. Individuals aren't covered, a few folks will always come or go, but a colony on another world or space station with permanent residents is not going to happen."

"Figures," Chance muttered, shaking his head. "Well, I suppose it makes sense, and at least there's the option of some travel, small-scale."

"And we know the rules," Midnight added. "A lot less effort will be wasted trying to do something the gods won't allow."

"It also means we can challenge the ruling if we can think of a reason it doesn't make sense for why they say it exists," Jake grinned mischievously. "It won't be soon, but it might be overturned so we only have to stay in the solar system."

"Well, there's something for you to work on," Rock purred, licking a stray bit of wasabi from Jake's lips. "Divine rules-lawyering," he teased.

"And raising a new race," Jake blushed.

"Say _what_?" Chance asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at his partner. "A new race?"

"Bastet is celebrating with a new race of people," Jake elaborated. "One that immortalizes the alliance that created me."

"A Griffon," Rock clarified. "Though Kat-Hawk rather than lion-eagle."

"Aristal is getting an avian race?" Midnight looked at him in shock.

"Basically," Jake nodded. "A two-legged Griffon."

"To celebrate your success, or because it's easier to create a new race than to create a new deity with her favorite partner?" Chance chuckled.

"Probably at least as much the latter as the former," Rock chuckled. "I'm still not sure what'll work out there, or exactly what they're going to do to arrange for it, but there _is_ a little parent-by-proxy going on here."

"It'll create a good excuse for a new god as well," Jake added. "Every race has at least one or two gods to themselves. A new race on Aristal makes a divine vacuum that needs to be filled."

"Do gods go through the usual kit-stages?" Chance asked, considering the possibilities.

"Not usually, but they do mature as they experience more," Jake said after thinking about it. "Most would start with an absolute focus on their purpose, and relax and see other things as they age."

"Good ... I was a little worried about the idea of a young race and an infant God," Chance chuckled.

"Eshik and Marka are likely going to be involved, given a limited gene pool to start with," Rock added. "It is their thing."

"True ... maybe the wrong time to bring it up, but how are things going with Keeu?" Chance asked them.

"Very well, I think," Jake grinned, trying very hard not to bring up any details around her parents. "Still holding firm on the 'no kittens until I'm a priestess' line."

"Something we all approve of," Rock added. "Well, except maybe Bastet."

"Including us, honestly," Chance said seriously. "Neither of us was really happy with the idea, but when we were moving the Grimoire ... well, Abi encouraged me to do a little looking through it, and it was literally meant to be, I guess."

"Cuz, she's only had a crush on him since they first met," Rock chuckled, though there was sympathy there too. "It was weird for everybody. It still is, sometimes."

"Kaylinn was saying something about that," Chance admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Something about Willow and the others walking in on you before this all got going? You've gotta work on remembering to lock the doors, buddy," he chuckled.

"You'd think he'd be better after ten years," Rock teased, grinning as his mate blushed brightly.

"I _usually_ am," Jake protested. "Just wasn't thinking right then."

"At least not with this head," Rock laughed as he tapped Jake's skull playfully.

"As if _you're_ any better," Jake countered with a bat at his mate's ears.

"I just haven't been caught," Rock grinned. "Not since you were in school, anyways!"

"Only because you're both exhibitionists," Chance smirked. "You can always say you meant to get caught if you are."

"Something you can't do," Rock winked at his cousin.

"Of course, he probably doesn't want to handle the sex ed in house either," Jake snickered.

"And you do, considering what you're most likely to get caught at?" Chance asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Buddy, we're Champions of a fertility goddess and two gods devoted to unusual sex," Jake chuckled and leaned forward slightly. "Short of Morka, who is better qualified to teach about sex?"

"Yeah, but do you _really_ want to explain to a bunch of pre-teens why you've got somebody strapped to the bed and screaming?" Chance chuckled. "You guys _do_ get noisy."

"No, but it worked out okay," Jake shrugged. "They'll understand better soon."

"If they haven't figured it out by now, I'm not sure the hormones will help," Rock chuckled.

"You two are hopeless, you know that?" Midnight couldn't help but smile.

"Any better way to be?" Rock teased. "Care for a little game?" He asked, challenge clear in his voice.

"Always," Chance leaned forward with a downright vicious grin on his face.

"I'll open the bar," Jake laughed and stood.

"How about teams this time?" Rock suggested. "Couple against couple, winner gets to watch the loser play out the scene of their choice?"

"Within limits," Midnight snapped upright.

"Of course!" Rock promised quickly.

"Sis, we'd never ask you to do something outside them," Jake promised gently.

"Right," Rock nodded. "We each know the limits we're willing to go to ... anything beyond that we ask about is _strictly_ voluntary."

"Sounds good," Chance agreed with a nod. "Standard drink after each round?"

"Unless you'd rather see how fast we can get drunk," Rock grinned at him.

"Let's stick to one per round, or we'll never get to the _fun_ part," Jake groused playfully as the group moved to the living room where the bar was.

"Oh, all right, unless a dare involves more ... and then just one," Rock pouted playfully, giving Jake's rump a little pinch as the lean tom joined them on the couches, and his mate's lap.

"It's been a long time since even _I've_ been that lost for ideas," Midnight laughed. "One other restriction, okay? No details on my daughter's sex life. Some things are just cruel."

"Fair enough, unless you guys ask for them," Rock chuckled. "So, you want to start, or should we?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Jake and nuzzled his neck lightly.

"Standard STA rules?" Chance grinned. "25 points to end game."

"Have we found anything better?" Rock grinned back.

"Okay, I'm first," Jake claimed during the pause. "Describe the kinkiest thing you _haven't_ tried yet, but might."

"Mmm ... as a couple, or individually?" Chance asked.

"As a couple, since that's a how we're playing," Jake decided.

"Probably bottoming to Midnight," Chance said after a few minutes to think about it. "We've talked about it, but it's never gotten any farther."

"Prove it," Rock purred, the idea way too out there not to pursue.

"Hey, you only said _might_ try," Chance chuckled, though he turned to look at Midnight for her opinion.

"You can always refuse," Rock grinned, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of the two points he could get from it.

"No, it's true," Midnight countered. "We have discussed it. There have simply always been more appealing things to try."

"With what I know ... it's _so_ worth it," he shivered in that intensely intimate memory of his partner so many years before. One of the very few he'd never shared with Rock.

"We dare you, then," Rock grinned, leaning back. It was win-win either way; if Chance took the dare, he'd get a Hell of a show. If he didn't ... well, four points for them!

"You have a harness here, in Midnight's size?" Chance grinned. This wasn't how he'd envisioned it happening, but if she was willing, so was he.

"Of course," Jake waved towards the wall, causing it to open and reveal their full party chest. "Don't you dare let him off too easy."

"Of course not," she giggled and stood to pick out her equipment while Chance undressed. "Just don't expect that question to be headed your way."

"Are you kidding?" Chance looked at her. "That's an easy point for us."

"If you believe that, go ahead and ask the question - after you've been thoroughly pegged," Rock grinned. "Hands-off rules apply?"

"Of course," Chance let his powerful, hard body and half-hard cock go on display as he eyed what his mate had chosen to take him with. He was immensely grateful that they were playing on teams and she had his lack of experience in mind with the relatively slender Kantin dildo she was affixing to the hardness. It was a distinct contrast with the large, unnatural spiral of protrusions that comprised the one for her pussy.

"I think you should have to turn that around," Rock teased.

"Shush - I never said anything about what sort of dildo was involved," Chance shot back, grabbing a bottle of lube that was safe to use with the dildos. "Anybody have a preference for my pose?" He asked, looking at Midnight despite directing the question to the room.

He knew he was likely to regret it the moment he saw the look in Jake's eyes.

"On your hands and knees, let her cover you," Jake purred deeply, his arousal already a sharp note in the air. "You're going to work for your points."

"Love?" Midnight looked at him, knowing enough to know just how far this would push him.

"Unless you've got another you'd prefer ... just make sure I can feel the important parts, okay?" He chuckled, his bravado more of a show now, but still there.

"Always," she promised with a kiss before undressing, her body showing she was in early pregnancy, now that he knew it wasn't just the roundness of so many litters. "Will it get you off?" she asked, caressing her body along his, the harness still in one hand.

"Mmm ... only one way to find out," he purred, kissing him tenderly before getting down on his hands and knees. "Want me to start with a little foreplay for you?"

"Shu," she purred, leaning forward to kiss his neck as she slid the larger dildo into her sex with a low moan of pleasure. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

"All right," Chance chuckled slightly, taking a deep breath and letting it out, trying his best to relax despite the discomfort that had always kept them from trying this before. Why couldn't this have waited until he was drunk?

He felt her hands run down his back, along his sides as she trailed kisses along his spine. When her hands came to rest around his balls the touch drew a low moan of real arousal. Soon one slid forward to rub his sheath, stroking him lightly as the lube was spread over his anus.

"Mmm ... thanks for taking time," he murmured, pressing back and trying to relax himself. "Just make sure you enjoy it too, 'kay?" He smiled back at her.

"That's the easy part," she purred, kissing his spine just above his tail as she brought him to full arousal before sliding a finger into his body. "You're doing more than I ever will."

He tensed around her finger at the initial penetration, his cock softening as his arousal started to wane.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he grunted. "You've got your own reasons - and options," he half-teased, trying to take his mind off what was happening to his ass by focusing on her voice, her slender fingers along his cock and the full breasts that occasionally brushed against his thigh.

A second finger pressed into his body and his world shifted to look at Jake when his partner let out a needful whine.

"You're just going to have to wait," he groaned with a teasing grin, gasping as Midnight curled her fingers to rub against his prostate. "Mmm ... one more oughta do it, love," he panted, his body in that strange place between the tension of the pleasure and the tension of discomfort.

"Don't be in such a hurry," she chided him playfully as she brought her tail between their legs to take over caressing his back from her hand. "Tell me about this fantasy we're playing out."

"Mmm ... the full thing?" He asked, blushing beneath his fur. She'd heard it before, even if it had been years ... Rock and Jake hadn't.

"Of course," she kissed the spot just above his tail again, rubbing her full breasts against his rump as she continued to stretch him. "Focus on the fantasy I'll try to make real."

"Started having this one after the mess with Turmoil," he murmured. "Not a full gender swap, but having Midnight as a herm. I wasn't on my knees for it, but I'll work with it," he groaned as she added a third finger. "We were in bed, and I woke up to feel her fingering me and rubbing her new cock against my leg, spooned up behind me."

"And as horny as you are in the mornings, I bet," she purred, continuing to rub her breasts against him and working her fingers until she didn't feel much resistance to her gentle finger thrusts.

"Mmm ... you know you were," he groaned. "Not that you usually can't keep up with me," he teased. "You told me to relax when I started waking up, and started really stretching me out, like you are now, before you pushed your cock up into my ass and just waited there so you could get used to it." His own cock started getting hard again as he tried to lose himself in the dream-fantasy he'd had years before, one of the last times they'd considered this.

It didn't hurt that she was playing it out as he described it, as slow and considerate as he knew she'd be as she pressed the smooth dildo into him.

"It feels so good," she moaned above him, laying forward as best she could to press against his back. "Gods it feels good," her tone was nearly surprised.

"Mmm ... and you can't even feel how good it is on the other end," he panted, trying to relax as she sank deep into him. "Think you can fill in the blanks from here," he murmured, pressing back against her, feeling her breasts and belly against his back. "At least until the part where you come in my ass," he teased her.

"I thrust, slowly at first," she said as she did it, the thick, strange dildo in her body and the clitoral stimulus built into the harness making her body slick. "Stroking your cock as I do. I want you to come with me."

"Mmm ... not if you remember the second part of the fantasy," he rumbled hotly, getting into it as the dildo slid in and out of him, the knot pressing lightly against his anus. "You want to go all the way with this guy?"

"Oh, I remember," she grunted, thrusting more rapidly as her pleasure rose. "I want you to, but you hold back, not quite into this yet. You know you'd have enough in you to take me completely even if you did come. Tying means you can't take me when I'm so hot for you."

"If you believe _that_ , I _know_ you haven't used a decent harness to full effect before," Rock grinned. "If you want to tie him, go ahead - you just have to unsnap the base to take it out of the harness."

Midnight nodded and gradually worked up to the final hard thrust that sank the bulbous knot into her mate's ass. It restricted her movement, but pressed the dildo firmly against his prostate as she rocked and cried out, her pleasure quickly spiraling out of control at the clit stimulus and smell of her mate's arousal added with the thick, textured dildo deep inside her.

"Ah fuck," Chance groaned, squeezing down around the knot, his cock throbbing, almost ready to burst. "Come in me, baby," he panted, fighting to hold back until he was inside her, on principle as much as anything else.

His mind flashed back to the last time someone was in his ass, someone else who took just as much care. The dildo didn't give that flood of slick heat, but it was his mate against his back and she was coming hard, her claws pricking the skin of his hips as her body jerked and twitched out of her control for a torturously long moment.

He was gasping for breath and self-control when she finally sank down against his back, her pleasure spent as she panted.

"Gods, love. That was incredible," she murmured softly, her hand moving between them to release the harness. Her fingers felt clumsy, the latches unfamiliar, when a sure hand helped her free herself and the dildo in Chance's ass from the harness.

"Thanks," he grinned up at Jake as he turned, kissing Midnight deeply as he took her in his arms and rolled up on top of her, pulling the harness aside before sinking his cock into her, along with the spiraled dildo she was still wearing inside her dripping sex. He cut loose with a roar as he finally get go, spilling his first orgasm into her body.

"Next time, don't wait," she purred into a long, lingering kiss as she milked his spurting cock.

"You don't usually want me to waste it," he teased, kissing her back hungrily. "Mmm ... wanna see how long they last?" He grinned.

"Yes," she giggled before squeezing down around his cock and the dildo inside her. "Love how you feel inside me."

"Never get tired of indulging you, either," he purred, starting to thrust more quickly, his ass flexing down around the dildo still inside him as he did so, the feeling distinctly unusual and sore, but a pleasure he thought he could get used to if they did it often enough that his body didn't object to the intrusion quite as much.

"Okay you two, no indulging yourselves unless we get to too," Rock called out. "You won the points."

"Mmm ... unfortunately, I'm inclined to think the squirming's worth it," Chance rumbled, licking Midnight's nose. "We're not letting you off with the next challenge though," he grinned as he pulled out of her with a low groan, removing the dildo from his ass as she removed the one from her pussy.

"Bring it on, cuz," Rock grinned back.

"All right," Chance chuckled. "Who's the person you most want to sleep with you've never told anyone about?" He asked, looking to keep them both wound up without giving them a chance to actually do anything about it.

The shocked look on Rock's face was more than worth it.

"Each answer for a point?" Jake asked while his mate tried to work out an answer.

"If they're different answers, and you can both vouch that you've never heard about it before," Chance decided, looking at Midnight and getting a nod from her for an agreement.

"But we can do the same thing for the next question," she added. "Since we didn't get the chance with the last one."

"Agreed," Rock licked his lips a little nervously. "That I never have is an easier answer, but that I've never mentioned ... Felina."

"Khan," Jake added, giving his mate a curious look that spoke clearly that he thought he could arrange it easily enough.

"How come you've never mentioned it? Jake and Felina've been an on-and-off pair for years now," Chance chuckled.

"I know a little too much about her tastes," he shrugged. "Fantasies don't always work in real life."

"Don't want to bottom?" Chance guessed. "Or share being the top?"

"Both, and she's a bit of a sadist," he said. "The reality of it wouldn't be as fun as the fantasy."

"You might be surprised," Jake purred softly, nuzzling his neck. "Remember that you're hearing it from my POV too."

"So, that's two for you, four for us," Chance chuckled. "Your turn after the drinks."

"What's the hottest sex you've ever had?" Rock asked after serving everyone their preferred intoxicant, looking to get this back into the steamy zone.

"Hoo boy," Chance blushed deeply. "I think I'll let you go first on this one, hon," he murmured, kissing Midnight's cheek.

"The time in Veldt, when all three of you indulged my every whim, along with whoever else you brought in," she blushed deeply.

"I think we're discovering that Midnight enjoys topping more than she's ever admitted," Chance chuckled, deciding to go with the answer that they'd find interesting enough to not push the issue. "As for me, it'd be when I was going into heat after Turmoil swapped everybody ... and nobody try analyzing _my_ answers, thanks. Anyways, since I did _not_ want kits, Midnight kept me occupied through it ... I like to think I've done pretty well learning from it too."

"You hardly needed the lessons," she purred deeply, stroking his thigh just close enough to his sheath to draw a rumble from him.

"Ah-ah," Rock teased. "Not any closer!"

"All right, tough guy - how about you guys this time. What _is_ the kinkiest thing you've never tried, but you might?"

"For me, having Jake as my pet for the day," Rock said easily.

"Isn't that your usual day off?" Chance chuckled.

"Not this type of pet," Rock purred. "We talked about it _really_ early on, almost tried it, but gave up before we really did anything. This type of pet play would be with Jake pretending to be a real pet ... or with me pretending to be one, if he wanted to play that way. Kind of a mix of zoo, extreme D/s, and humiliation play, depending on what you take out of it. We've actually got a couple specialists in it at Halfway House 2."

"You're serious," Midnight was absolutely stunned.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "It's a real kink, though not a particularly common one. One of the few that doesn't appeal to me much, along with baby play."

"That one I don't blame you for at _all_ ," Rock shuddered. "I'm not really all that interested in it either, but it's the one that tops my scale of things we haven't tried. I'd _never_ want to go as far as the ones over at HH2 though. It gets a little creepy after a while."

"Please don't ask," Midnight said before Chance could even think of it.

"Rock?" Jake looked at his mate for ideas on what he might do that they hadn't yet.

"You've tried everything I know of," he admitted.

"Is that a refusal?" Chance perked up.

"Our side answered, so it's not," Jake countered. "We just don't get the second point."

"Fair enough," Chance chuckled. "This game did get more complicated once we started with points. So, your turn again."

"It got more complicated as we got older," Jake said. "Okay, what's the longest you've ever had sex?"

"Continuously, or not counting meal breaks?" Chance smirked.

"Continuously," Jake shook his head with a chuckle.

"Oh, all right," Chance snickered, turning to his wife. "What do you think? I don't think we ever broke the six hour mark, but I _know_ we made it there a couple times when you were in heat."

"That sounds right, though I hardly keep track in that state," she blushed, all too aware that Jake and Rock were both still fully dressed. "I know my longest was much longer ... probably well over a day."

"And we were all there for it," Jake rumbled lightly in memory of that very intense experience.

"Yeah, but none of us managed to last out more than that," Chance chuckled. "Of course, heats _do_ kinda skew the results," he winked. "Mmm ... so, here's a question for you guys. Have you ever managed to come without anything touching your cocks?"

"Oh yeah," Jake shivered in a series of memories. "Quite a few times."

"Care to prove it?" Chance grinned, knowing that Midnight was as eager as they were to get them on equal footing, clothing wise. "While we catch up on the drinks?" He winked, heading over to the bar.

"Oh, it's quite true," Rock rumbled, rubbing his mate's side. "In front of plenty of witnesses no less."

"Warlords," Jake supplied, giving fair warning of what it focused on.

"You game, hon?" Chance asked her as he mixed another round of drinks.

"Ever happen without blood?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "It's just not as fast, or intense."

"And extra point for humoring her?" Chance offered. "It'd give you the lead."

The toms exchanged a look, and Jake nodded as he stood to strip down. "Deal."

"I'll go grab the probes," Rock grinned, leaving his shirt behind as he walked out of the room.

"Just what have we let ourselves in for?" Chance asked with a chuckle, sitting on the couch next to Midnight.

"At least it won't be that whip of theirs," she shuddered.

"Now come on, you'll hurt her feelings," Jake teased. "Viln doesn't do that much damage."

"Maybe not, but she enjoys herself just a bit much," Chance pointed out. "Want to wager a couple extra points?" He asked with a grin. "On who comes first, you or Midnight?"

"If you get to fuck her without a dare, we get to use Viln in this one," Jake countered. "Otherwise, you have to squirm like we did watching you."

"Fair enough," Chance chuckled. "Just figured you might be game with a few points, but if you don't think you can pull it off...." He winked playfully, snuggling up with Midnight as Rock came back in with two probes attached by a power cord.

"I think he just doesn't want to _totally_ steal the game," Rock teased back, looking Jake over eagerly as the lean tom stripped the rest of the way.

"Why don't we give them a good show, and prove nothing touches my cock?" Jake purred.

"I'm game," Rock grinned, easily sliding the one probe up into Jake's ass, and the other up into his own. "Electrodynamics 101," he purred. "Right now, there's no circuit, no current. However, if Jake will be obliging enough to bend over ... ?"

"Anytime, anywhere," he grinned over his shoulder and sank to his hands and knees, his tail high and inviting.

"Thank you," Rock grinned. "As soon as we're touching, and completing the circuit...." He walked up to Jake, being very careful not to touch him with his hands, guiding his cock up to his mate's anus. They both stiffened as they completed the circuit, and the electricity first burst from the probe in Rock's ass, through his shaft, and to the one in Jake's. The buff tabby grabbed Jake's hips then, gripping him and guiding his member up into his ass, guiding the series of random jolts through their most sensitive parts as he started to thrust.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Jake cried out as Rock wrapped his arms around him and drew him upright, giving Midnight and Chance a clear display that nothing was touching Jake's hard cock.

"Mmm ... good show," Chance purred, nuzzling Midnight's neck. "You like it?"

"You can smell how much I do," she giggled and tipped her face up to kiss him. "Thanks for getting the whip taken out."

"No problem," he purred, kissing her back. "Mmm ... I don't particularly like too much of that either, I've been on the receiving end of the rough play too much."

She paused as Jake gasped, his cock quivering and his balls already tightening up. "You never enjoyed it, they both always have."

"Point," Chance murmured, turning to look back at them as Rock roared, pouring his come up into Jake's ass, providing one more excellent conductor as the probes in their asses went off, arcing through them both and bringing Jake's orgasm to a sharp crescendo, spilling his seed all over the carpet well-used to the addition.

"Oh yeah," Jake panted, relaxing as they both came down and slowly separated. "Not as good as Viln, but good," he turned his head to nuzzle his mate.

"Glad you think so," Rock purred, pulling the probe from his ass, and then from Jake's, turning them off and setting them nearby. "Now we have to get back at them," he grinned as they sat down and snuggled, taking up their new drinks.

"I have the perfect one," Jake grinned, downing his catnip-laced shot. "Can either of you do the same? Make the other come without touching their sex?"

"I ... don't honestly think so," Chance admitted, looking at Midnight. "Not when she isn't in heat, anyways."

"I'm easy to please, but don't have much that works," she agreed. "I think I could with that dildo, if he didn't hold back."

"Oh now you _have_ to know what I'm gonna say next," Rock grinned.

"Hold it," Chance said, holding up his hand, "before you _do_ say it...." He turned towards Midnight, an awkward look on his face. "You _really_ want to try that?" He asked her quietly.

"I wouldn't mind," she blushed. "It's ... it's the first new thing that's really worked for both of us in a long time."

"Mmm ... you're talking about the strap-on, aren't you?" He realized. "Sorry, thought you were talking about the ones they'd just gotten through with," he said with a bit of a blush.

"Those aren't dildos," she looked at him curiously. "Yes, I mean the one _we_ used."

"So, care to prove it?" Rock asked.

"Sure," Chance agreed. "You just lost your lead."

"It'll be worth it," Rock grinned. "Besides - you touch yourself at all, and we get the points since you've failed the challenge," he winked.

"I know," Chance rolled his eyes and laid on his back, watching as Midnight put the strap-on on, her eyes closing briefly as the larger dildo settled into her sex.

"I think I'm going to want a closer view of this ... just to make sure everything's fair," Jake snickered, slipping off the couch and over to the couple.

"Mmm ... want to earn a couple extra points?" Rock asked with a grin. "Compound the challenge?"

"How?" Chance asked, looking between his mate, Jake, and his cousin.

"Suck Jake while Midnight rides you?"

The tabby regarded his partner, his partner's cock, and the odds anything would be that hard if they lost. Slowly, he shook his head, his expression at odds with the low purr that Midnight's touch on his thighs grew from him. "I don't think so."

"His request, not mine," Jake reassured him. "I just want to watch," he purred.

"I know," Chance chuckled, taking a deep breath and relaxing as Midnight got into position. "Ready, hon?"

"Yes," she smiled and kissed his inner thigh. "Want another stretching?"

"Sure," he nodded, reaching up to rub her hands on the outsides of his legs. "Whenever you are."

Jake handed her a jar and she dipped her fingers in, taking a liberal amount with them to spread around his still-slick anus.

"Are you sore?" she asked, wanting to get a feel for how his body responded.

"A little, but only because I'm not used to it," Chance explained. "It doesn't hurt, it's just stretched where I'm not so used to it."

"If you do this more often, eventually he probably won't need lube or stretching, though it can always be a pleasant part of foreplay," Jake said, watching her work with far more interest than just for the game. Without a thought, he reached over to scritch Chance's ear affectionately.

"That'll probably be a _good_ while off," Chance murmured, flicking his ear unconsciously as he leaned into the touch.

"Besides, watching him be prepped is seriously hot," Jake purred, visibly aroused as he watched Midnight work on her mate.

"We don't often restrict ourselves to it, but with a lover who knows how, it's easy to every time," he smiled down at him affectionately. "It's not much different from how you can get Midnight off every time you just fuck her."

"I'll just have to figure out the right angle," she giggled, leaning around him to kiss him gently before adding another finger. "Just about ready?"

"Yes," he nodded, half wondering why he was so unsettled by this given what had happened not half an hour before. Maybe it was just build-up ... after being _turned into_ a fem, he just couldn't imagine the idea of being made to come by being fucked was the issue. It didn't make _any_ sense.

Neither, really, was that he was a tom again, or the anal issue. She had almost pushed him to the edge before, and that was against his back, where he couldn't see who was with him.

"You're thinking too much," Jake whispered in his ear even as Midnight removed her fingers and pressed the lubed tip of the dildo against his well-stretched opening. "Let your body run the show."

"Sorry," Chance groaned as Midnight sank into him. He looked up at her, reaching up to fondle her breasts as she started to thrust. "Mmmm ... like this view a lot better," he grinned up at her.

"Mmm, I like the feel better," she purred, pressing into his touch as she began to thrust, shifting her angle each time as she searched for the spot she always heard Jake talk about.

"How much of a traitor you want me to be?" Rock asked Jake, slipping off the couch and down behind him. "In terms of giving her hints?"

"You'll suffer as much as I do if they win," he grinned up and stole a kiss. "It would be good for her to win though."

"Mmm ... just a little advice for this one then," he purred, slipping around behind Midnight and whispering into her ear. She nodded slightly, shifting her angle as he suggested, drawing a low groan from her mate as she hit his prostate, and kept hitting it after that, trying to find a good rhythm to stick with.

"Delicious," Jake purred as he reached forward to rub Chance's abs. "You are a very sexy tom."

"I know," Chance groaned with a cheeky grin, his cock stiffening as pleasure worked through his loins.

"You guys want to just forget about the game for now?" Rock suggested. "I think we'd have a hard time coming up with a scene better than this one to finish out the night on," he grinned.

"You won't get any argument from me," Jake purred deeply as he claimed a hungry kiss, his fingers edging lower on Chance's body. "Maybe sire the family part of my litter?"

"Mmm ... Midnight, you mind?" Rock rumbled.

"I get a say too, don't I?" Chance groaned, his grin saying it was just a formality.

"We all know you wouldn't turn down a fem in heat, so shush," Rock smirked.

"Much less two," Jake grinned as much at Midnight as Chance.

"It won't affect my litter?" she double-checked, even knowing that Jake couldn't do anything that would.

"At most, you might get another kit or two, but I doubt it," Jake nodded seriously. "You're too far along."

"How do you want to start then?" She grinned, still thrusting into Chance's ass.

"Mmm ... maybe with Jake riding him while you help him finish like that, for a start?" Rock rumbled hotly.

"I like that start," Jake grinned as he focused, drawing on primal magic to mold his body into a fertile female one, and key it into a mating cycle.

"What do you think, buddy?" Jake grinned down at Chance as she straddled his hips and slid her slick sex along his rock-hard cock.

"Mmm ... I think I'm glad we put the game on hold," Chance grinned, taking her hips and sliding his cock up into her hungry body as her scent started to work its magic on him. He'd barely settled into a rhythm when the duel sensations of fucking and being fucked by very hot babes drew his orgasm out with a roar.

"Oh yeah, give it to me," Jake mewed hotly, her body contracting fast and hard around the cock inside her.

Chance pushed himself up into her, his cock spraying his seed deep into her body while Midnight wrapped her arms around Jake from behind, fondling her breasts and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Up for sharing soon?" She purred into the kiss.

"Yes," Jake purred back, relishing the sensation of hot seed deep in her body. "Remember that scene he described in our first truth or dare game?" she whispered in Midnight's ear.

"Mmm ... with Rock's friend at that birthday party?" Midnight rumbled after a few minutes to think back to that first game out of many. "Want to give him a little flashback, 'sis'?" She grinned and quickly stripped off the harness.

"Well, he did say it was one of his hottest memories," she chuckled and pulled off his cock, shifting to one side as Midnight settled across from her. "We're just going to share this hot chunk of kat-flesh for a bit," Jake grinned at his partner as they pressed their slick sexes against his erection and began to slid up and down along it.

"No complaints," Chance groaned, leaning up to kiss Midnight as Rock slipped around behind Jake.

"Can I cut in on the next dance?" He rumbled, kissing her neck.

"Definitely," Jake leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of his powerful hands on her full breasts as she and Midnight worked themselves into a whimpering, shuddering orgasm against the hard flesh of her mate. "I want your kits too."

"How about Midnight's?" Rock suggested, claiming a hungry kiss as the two shekats shifted; Midnight to straddle her mate, Jake leaning forward to kiss Chance as Rock drove into her slick body.

"We do make lovely kittens," Jake agreed with a rumble, squeezing down around her mate.

"Have a feeling the houses might not be separate long," Chance murmured, pulling Midnight down to kiss her deeply, rolling on top and starting to thrust into her body eagerly.

"Whenever you're ready," Rock grinned at him.


End file.
